Typically, reclosable fastening systems, such as, for example, 3M™ Dual Lock™ or Velcro® hook and loop products, are limited in their overall height or thickness in application.
Many times there is a need to increase the overall height or thickness of these fasteners.
For example, when using a reclosable fastener for fastening together the headliner of an automobile and the sheet metal portion roof of the automobile, oftentimes there is a space or gap between the parts of the reclosable fasteners which might necessitate the pushing in of the headliner, resulting in an uneven look with creases and folds and the like.
The present invention provides a device to increase the overall height, allowing more versatility in the use of reclosable fasteners in many different applications.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional reclosable fastening systems which are limited in their overall height or thickness in application.